Matthew's Roar
by Atlantica227
Summary: Matthew Williams has been picked on his whole life, especially by his twin brother Alfred and the school bully, Ivan Braginsky. But what happens when Matthew decides that he's finally had enough? Based off of Katy Perry, Roar. Rated T for language. I do not own anything. Well, except for my OC, but that's it. Also, this is a RusCan.


**This just suddenly popped into my head while listening to Katy Perry Roar. I don't own nothing!**

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath. Scared to rock the boat and make a mess. So I sat quietly, agreed politely.**

Matthew was sitting in his room drawing. He was happy at the moment, his activities taking him away from reality as he drew a red maple leaf on the canvas, his hand never faltering once. Thankfully Matthew had put the cap on the sharpie pen he was using because Alfred chose that exact moment to burst through the door, giving his younger twin a mini heart attack. "Alfred wha-" He never got to finish the question. "DUDE YOU HAVE TO COME SEE THIS AWESOME NEW PLANE I BUILT!" Alfred yelled, barely giving the Canadian time to reply. "B-but Alfred, I'm busy right n-" The obnoxious American barely heard the whispered voice but he heard it nonetheless. "SORRY! NO BUT'S DUDE! NOW COME ON!" Alfred grabbed Matthew's wrist and had already pulled him half way down the hall before he could answer. "O-okay..." He said in his hushed voice as he was dragged to go and see whatever model airplane his brother had put together this time, leaving his unfinished drawing by itself on the canvas.

**I guess that I forgot I had a choice. I let you push me past the breaking point. I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything.**

It was a lovely afternoon so they were supposed to have gone to the park to play a friendly game of catch, and somehow it ended up with like half the park staring and snickering, some even straight up laughing, as Matthew held his injured shoulder and his head down in embarrassment while Alfred made fun of him, laughing the loudest of all. "Oh my freakin God, Mattie, that was hilarious! How the Hell did you miss the ball when I was only standing like, five feet away from you? Hahahahaha! Dude, that was pathetic!" That left shortly after that, and when they got home, Matthew immediately ran to his room, making sure to lock his door. He flopped down on his bed and cried his eyes out.

**You helped down, but I got up. Already brushing off the dust. You hear my voice, you hear that sound? Like thunder gonna shake the ground. You helped me down, but I got up. Get ready cuz I've had enough. I see it all, I see it now...**

_Why does Alfred do this to me all the time!? Why do I let him get away with it every time!?_ Then he glanced at his maple leaf -which he had finished yesterday. Or at least, he had _thought_ he had finished it. Drying his tears and standing up, Matthew got out his sharpies and added onto the drawing until late that night. As he lay down to sleep, he took one last glance at the now flaming maple leaf which was now only a reflection in the polar bear's eyes. As he closed his eyes, he thought to himself: _That's it, Alfred. And everyone else to. Get ready world, because I am fucking_ done_ with this shit._

**I got the eye of the Tiger! On fire! Dancin' through the fire! Cuz I am a champion! And your gonna hear me ROAR! Louder, louder than a Lion! Cuz I am a champion! And your gonna hear me RO-O-O-O-AR! RO-O-O-O-AR! RO-O-O-O-AR! Your gonna hear me ROAR!**

Alfred busted into Matthew's room the next morning, seeming to have forgotten all about yesterday's events. He was expecting to scare him awake, but to his surprise, Matthew was already up and dressed -a bit differently from normal- and was hanging up his latest drawing right in front of his bed. Ignoring this, Alfred ran in to bother him. "Dude come on! You have to come see this! It's so cool an-" Matthew didn't even look at his twin. He simply put a nail in the wall for his poster. "No. I'm busy Alfred." He stated simply, his voice louder and his tone stronger than usual. At this Alfred just grabbed him by the wrist and pulled-

Only to be met with a hockey stick to the face. "I SAID NO ALFRED! WHICH MEANS _**NO!**_" He pointed the stick at his now cowering brother who was backed against the door frame. "**_Out. Now._**" He said in a dark, threatening tone, and Alfred was out of the room and down the hall quicker than you can say "Maple".

Matthew smiled to himself and hung up his poster. From now on, he was gonna do things _his_ way, and _no one_ would be able to push him around _anymore_. When he went to breakfast, Alfred started to apologize. "Um, hey look, I'm sorry, Matthew, for bei-" For the third time that morning, he met the end of a hockey stick. "Don't call Matthew anymore. Got that?" The American held up his hands in surrender. "OK! OK! What should I call you then? That _won't_ get me hurt!" He thought for a second. "How aboot Matt, eh?" "Yea, sure! Whatever you want! Just, put that thing down, _please_!" Matt set his stick down and the two ate breakfast in silence. Matt was having a little victory party in his head, while the only thing Alfred could think of was: _What the FUCK happened to him!? Did I flip some kind of switch!?_

**Now I'm floatin like a butterfly. Stingin like a bee, I earned my stripes. I went from zero, to my own hero.**

From that day forward, Alfred never messed with his younger brother. In fact, he respected him, worshiped him even, anything to prevent Matt from getting mad. Now, they still had their fair share of fights and sibling rivalry, but it never got out of hand like it used to, when Alfred would push Matt to the point where the Canadian would lock himself in his room, crying his eyes out all night and sometimes even cutting himself. Now the two got along fantastically, just as brothers should. Now there was only one thing left to do.

**I got the eye of the Tiger! On fire! Dancin through the fire! Cuz I am a champion! And your gonna hear me ROAR! Louder, louder than a Lion! Cuz I am a champion! And your gonna hear me RO-O-O-O-AR! RO-O-O-O-AR! RO-O-O-O-AR! Your gonna hear me ROAR! RO-O-O-O-AR! RO-O-O-O-AR! RO-O-O-O-AR! Your gonna hear me ROAR!**

Ivan. He was the tall, rather frightening Russian transfer student at school who had a thing for sitting on Matt at lunch because he was weak and couldn't push him off. "You have to do something about him, Matt. There's no way that you can let that guy pick on you like this. This _has _to stop!" They were walking to school when Alfred brought it up. Matt punched him playfully in the arm. "It's alright, Al. Don't worry aboot it. I'll be fine, I promise." Matt had been doing off campus lunch and skipping every other day to work out at the gym with Alfred for the past month. Still, Alfred had some doubts. "I know that you've been buffing up for a while now, but that Ivan guy is fucking huge! Are you sure you got this?" They had different schedules in the morning, but they had lunch and their last four classes together. "Matt smiled and closed his locker, holding his books tight. "Yup. I'm sure! Like I said, don't worry aboot it! See you at lunch, eh. Bye, Al!" Then the two headed off to class, going at a sprint to try to not be late.

Then came lunch, which was actually Alfred's least favorite class at school. It was because when Ivan went to pick on his brother, Ivan's sisters always held him back so that Alfred couldn't help Matt. So now, as Katyusha and Natalia grabbed a hold of him, he knew what was coming, so he looked over at his little twin brother as Ivan called him all sorts of nasty things, then knocked the little Canadian to the ground and sat on him, expecting the smaller boy to start begging him to get up and crying like he always did. Instead the tall Russian got a huge surprise.

"Get off of me, Ivan. Now." Ivan looked at him, then laughed. "Aww, look at little Matvey, trying to act big and tough. How adorable!" Matt hated that nickname. "I said get off of me, Ivan! And don't call me Matvey!" Ivan pretended to think. "Hmm. Нет." At this Matt started struggling.

**ROAR!**

"Get off! Now!"

**ROAR!**

"I mean it Ivan! Off!" Ivan smiled down at him happily, giving the same answer. "Нет."

**ROAR!**

Now Matt was getting angry. "Ivan I'm not joking! Your really pissing me off! So get off of me before you get hurt!" Again Ivan laughed.

**ROAR!**

He got his pipe out and just busted up laughing. "Hahaha! You are crazy, da? Here I am on top of you, and you have nerve to make threat to me?" Matt looked up at him. "Oui. I do." Ivan laughed even harder than before. "Oh! That is hilarious! Vhat can veak little Matvey possibly do to me?"

_**ROAR!**_

That was it! Ivan had just pulled the final straw! "BASTERD I SAID GET OFF!" And in one swift movement Matt had flung the Russian off of himself and punched him square in the face -hearing the satisfying _CRUNCH _of his jaw as it broke- sending him half way across the cafeteria. He then pointed his hockey stick at the startled Russian on the ground holding his bloody broken jaw. Matt had a dark purple aura around him to rival even Ivan's. Then he smiled a sweet, innocent smile, as if he hadn't just owned the school bully in one hit. And in a sweet voice, "I'm not your personal chair, so don't sit on me. And don't call me Matvey, my name is Matt." And he grabbed his twin brother Alfred and they walked out together.

**I got the eye of the Tiger! On fire! Dancin through the fire! Cuz I am a champion! And your gonna hear me ROAR! Louder, louder than a Lion! Cuz I am a champion! And your gonna hear me RO-O-O-O-AR! RO-O-O-O-AR! RO-O-O-O-AR! Your gonna hear me RO-O-O-O-AR! RO-O-O-O-AR! RO-O-O-O-AR!**

After that, Matt became a school legend. Nobody picked on him anymore, least of all Ivan -Who later found out that if he bullied _anyone _and word got out about it, he'd have to answer to Matt and his hockey stick. Soon after the town mayor caught word of what was happening, and after a long discussion with his fathers Arthur and Francis, the mayor helped Matt to found Matthew's Roar, an organization that helped to prevent bullying. Even Ivan -a former bully himself- helped to support M.R. and ironically Matt and Ivan began dating, and when they graduated they got married and had a daughter, Grace. In her teenage years she fell for her best friend Seaira and they had a happy relationship together. Soon, M.R. clubs began pop popping up all over the country, and the very picture that Matt had drawn when he first took a stand -a burning maple leaf reflected in a polar bear's eyes- became the official symbol for M.R. When Matt was 27, he went on to win the Nobel Peace Prize for founding Matthew's Roar and Ivan's sunflower based trinket shop became a huge success. He and Ivan stayed with the program until they died, passing it down to their daughter Grace, with Seaira there every step of the way, and before long M.R. groups were forming world wide.

Now, while most of the stories you'll hear about Matthew have been changed and altered, the one tale that will always ring true is when Matt knocked the school bully Ivan on his ass in one hit, starting his career. It was the students of W.A.W. -World Academy W- who named the act Matthew's Roar. It was also them who named the polar bear in the picture Kumajiro, tho Matt could never remember the name for the life of him. Even now, long after Matt and Ivan have gone and passed, their work is praised the world over. There's even an official holiday for it called Roar Day. There's a huge festival in Matt's hometown where two random kids are chosen to reenact the fight between Matt and Ivan, and then the video of the real fight is played -because cameras and cell phones always come out whenever some serious shit like that goes down. It is high school, after all- and people shout and cheer. And that one event would be forever preserved in history, and the Matt's simple drawing, the original, done in pencil and sharpie, was moved to a museum.

One thing was certain. Matthew's stand for himself and everything after would live until the end of time.

And it would be forever known as Matthew's Roar.

**Your gonna hear me ROAR!**

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

**BOOM! DONE! A few side notes - Seaira is Atlantica's human name. Atlantica is my OC. Grace is Quebec's human name. Quebec is my girlfriend's OC (her account is maddie williams). Again, I don't own nothin. So, what do you think? Review, favorite, follow and all that good stuff. Reviews make for a happy author!**


End file.
